1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the area of apparatus and methods for removing excess water from surfaces such as the exterior of an automobile or a truck.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
One of the largest and most lucrative product markets in the United States involves cosmetic accessories for automobiles and light trucks. There are literally thousands of products available that are dedicated to enhancing the cosmetic appearance of a consumer's pride and joy, namely, his automobile. From products that add luster to an expensive paint job, to products that add sparkle to chrome, all one has to do is visit a local parts store to see discover a broad range of such innovative products.
One category of products possibly containing a poor variety from which to choose is car-wash products. Car-wash accessories known in the art include special towels for removing water and drying automobile finishes after a car-wash, or chamois cloths for absorption of excess water and the like. Other products in this category include automated hot-air blowers for quick drying the automobile finish, or various hand-held cloth or synthetic pads for rubbing excess water off of an automobiles finish. Recently there has been an introduction of products called water-wiper blades for removing standing water from surfaces, such as the surfaces of automobiles and trucks, especially following washing, to replace the operations of drying with towels or chamois materials.
There are some problems and unmet needs with the existing water-wiper blades at the time of the present invention. One is the complexity and cost of the handles and the wiper blades that are used in these devices. Another is in the manner in which blades are attached to handles, and the inconvenience of attaching a new blade to a handle. Yet another problem is in the fit of a handle to the human hand. And still another is the functionality of a wiper blade in directing captured water to the sides of the blade for expulsion.